The Other Pentecost
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: What if whilst in Japan, Marshall Pentecost and his brother Duke were the ones who saved Mako. But as well as one other child later known as Midori Pentecost who later became a Japanese Jaeger pilot. (Basically a story adding oc's and a maybe robot shipping possibly) R&R is helpful!


Prologue...

It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan, and the streets were brimming with life, people, and the normal sounds of honking. But sometimes life is unpredictable...and can change in the blink of an eye...

Shrieks of terror were heard as buildings collapsed in the pathway of Onibaba, nothing could stop this Kaijo from coming...nothing... all that was left to do was run...and run the people did...

(A Few hours later)

2016

Young orphan Midori sat curled up in a ball as the vibration beneath her rumbled when Onibaba proceeded closer to her destination, suddenly, a loud roar of jets flew over head and fired upon the beast, but it was a vain attempt and they were obliterated in the process. Midori peaked around the corner of an alley way where she'd been hiding in and immediately noticed a 13-year-old girl shrieking as Onibaba charged after her. The girl was sobbing as she was running toward Midori's way, and just when the Onibaba was about to step on her, Midori reached out and caught the girl into her arms and pulled her in the alley way. The girl clung to Midori and sobbed into her chest as they walked over behind a trash can, but as the sounds of the ferocious cry Onibaba was making, he was beginning to close in on them. They backed up all the way to the wall and they were holding each other in need of comfort, Midori was now weeping and was ready about what would happen next.

Midori heard a faint whirr and looked up to see a giant machine being flown into Tokyo but didn't bother looking more than needed and focused on the danger at hand. The crab like claw began getting closer and closer until it disappeared in the blink of an eye again...

Debris clouded their vision temporarily, but when it dissipated they both still held each other close as they proceeded out of the alley way. The first thing Midori realized was, laying on his back, was the great Onibaba lying still as can ever. But in the distance they averted their gaze from the dead Kaijo and looked at the grand Jaeger standing in front of them. Two pilots emerged from the cockpit and looked down upon the girls, they appeared to be brothers.

* * *

(Aftermath of Japan)

The men who saved Midori's and Mako's lives were known as Duke Pentecost and Marshall Pentecost. Brothers who had an inseparable bond, but Midori took a favoring to Duke while Mako to Marshall.

On the plane to Alaska Mako asked, "What is the weather like in Alaska?"

"We only intend on staying in Alaska for a few weeks until Lima's Shatterdome is up and running." Marshall explained.

"But what about your positions as a Jaeger pilots?" This time it was Midori who asked.

The brothers exchanged a glance between one another, Duke was the one who answered, "We no longer drive Jaegers anymore, instead we teach how to pilot a Jaeger."

Both Midori's and Mako's eyes brightened, "Can we drive one, one day?" The asked in unison.

Both Pentecost's laughed and Marshall answered, "Someday..."

* * *

Year- 2021

Ages 18

* * *

Midori and Mako had packed their suitcases and left for the Jaeger academy where they trained for 24 weeks but were personally trained by there now adoptive dads. Of course, they were always top of their classes but even after they graduated and after so many simulations Mako's father, Marshall, would not allow her to step foot into a Jaeger cockpit for he stated, 'She could not handle it,' It was sadly true due to her past.

When Midori had received that news, she was devastated to have someone else as her partner instead of her only cousin, and was even more devastated when she was going to be transferred to Tokyo, Japans Shatterdome. Although It was not too bad when she met her drift compatible whos name was Shu Yukomoto. He was not as smart as Midori but knew a lot more strategic ways to bring a Kaijo down.

They worked together for 3 years until eventually Japan had announced that they were closing their Shatterdome and all active Jaegers were to be transferred to a base in Hong Kong, but back in 2021 their were once many Jaegers when now, their were only two remaining in their base. Trojan Horse and Titus Claratas, the second one was Shu's and Midori's mech.

Midori was very thrilled to be going where her cousin had been temporarily stationed but was also sad to leave the base she had made many unforgettable memories in. Like killing her first Kaijo with Shu, or playing pranks on a few of the mechanics. But now, the world was coming to an end and Japan was just going to leave Tokyo defenseless without any protection from the Jaegers?

Midori had quarreled on that question many times but decided not to pursue the topic and instead focus on packing up things. Although, as she watched the news and saw Sydney, Australia being rummaged through by a category 4 Kaijou that only meant Australia had as well decommissioned there only Jaeger.

The apocalypse was about to happen...

* * *

Ok So this was the first chapter of my first story in this category so I hope you liked it. Also! Duke Pentecost is a real family member, but his profile doesn't state that he's the uncle or brother so I decided to make him the brother. One last thing to clarify Titus Claratus is a similar model to Tagat Ronin except he is 260 feet tall and is quicker and has a pitch black paint job. (EDIT- I forgot to mention that the next chapter will tell of what happened during those two years before going into the movie if you catch my drift, And I need to thank CompYes for reminding me of that. As well Tasmin Sevier is in this story and I have done as much research as I can for Pacific Rim by literally watching it 15 times and reading over the wiki for at least several hours. (I'm actually serious...)


End file.
